


欲望

by Helen_Towersky



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Towersky/pseuds/Helen_Towersky
Summary: 灵感来源是Veronica的照片垃圾车过街嘟嘟嘟，横冲直撞地撞梗我不会想题目明明是两情相悦小情侣的情趣但是给我写得像强拆似的……写来写去就那点描述，我匿了【】
Relationships: Blaster/Soundwave
Kudos: 4





	欲望

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是Veronica的照片  
> 垃圾车过街嘟嘟嘟，横冲直撞地撞梗  
> 我不会想题目  
> 明明是两情相悦小情侣的情趣但是给我写得像强拆似的……写来写去就那点描述，我匿了【】

“……你看够了没。”  
这是声波第二次向录音机提出这个问题。  
“没。”  
而录音机也只是重复了第一次的回答。  
缩小体型是录音机提出来的主意，声波有点不情愿，但还是照做了。现在，躺在录音机手心里的声波就像一个任人摆布的玩具，他被录音机抓得死死的，不给变形。  
声波动了动胳膊尝试挣脱，他并不是很喜欢这种悬殊的体型差。录音机一个镜头就能把声波全身上下的每一个螺丝和接缝都看得清清楚楚，还能排列出各部位敏感程度的大小。光学镜的冷光没有热量，但是对方的视线炽热得像是用柔软的舌尖舔舐着声波全身的敏感带，四镜相对，声波坚信自己机体的升温是来源于录音机掌心处的散热。他想推开录音机正戳着自己面甲的拇指，不料却让录音机更加得寸进尺，一下子把指尖压在了声波的面罩上。  
声波的不配合让录音机倍感不尽兴，看到手边的耳机线他突发奇想，拿过来就是往声波的胳膊上缠。声波很快明白录音机在打什么主意，可是还没喊出声，他的发声器就如卡壳一样停住了发声，因为录音机的触碰。  
“别这么着急变回去啊。”录音机舔舔自己的下嘴唇，用连接扬声器的两根线从背后绕在声波的身上绷紧。耳机的插头被录音机放在声波的后挡板前，硬物划动带来的触感不是那么刺激，似碰非碰地让声波下意识收紧着两腿。录音机的手放在声波腿间不让他继续躲，抚摸着他的腿根。小磁带机全身紧贴着录音机的手，他无法向录音机隐瞒自己逐渐升高的体温。  
声波躲避自己眼神的样子很可爱，猎人偏爱对自己有反应的猎物。面甲上泛起的潮红掩盖了试图用以掩饰回路波动的沉默，录音机的动作撩拨着声波敏感的电路末端。看着手心里的小家伙逐渐失去了反抗的力气，猎人很满意，他舔着耳机插头让它每一个缝隙都沾满电解液，单手熟练地解开声波的后挡板，将插头塞进已经湿润的接口。  
一开始录音机没有控制好力道，插头有点粗暴地刺激着接口内壁，快感混合着一点痛感。声波被这过于急躁的进展吓到了，不过他依然没有喊出声，他打开面罩咬住录音机的指尖调整自己的气息和音量。指尖传来的刺痛微弱得连咬痕都无法留下，这和声波时强时弱的喘声一样，只会更加地激起录音机的欲望。  
录音机开始放慢自己移动插头的速度，他的动作和声波的呼吸逐渐同步。从一开始声波就没有反抗的机会，无论是动作还是声音，这些在录音机的手下最后都成为了一片酥软的麻痹。声波抬起胯部以便插头的进入，肢体的颤抖不再是微小的动作。  
高潮到来的时候仿佛伴随着静电的电荷转移，一直咬紧录音机指尖的声波松开了嘴，电解液沾在他的唇边。录音机懂得适可而止，手里的小磁带机现在已经热乎得像个暖手宝了。他轻轻抽出耳机插头，盈满在接口深处的对接液在高潮过后只会分泌出更多，剔透的能量液溢出流在录音机的手心里。  
就在录音机刚松开缠住声波胳膊的耳机线时，声波立刻变回正常的体型，一下子撞在录音机的怀里。他的头埋在录音机的胸口。声波的呼吸还没有从高潮带来的快感中解放，急促的气息在录音机的音频接收器里被一清二楚地转换成不连贯的电流信号。  
录音机翻身把毫无反抗之力的声波压在下面，给声波一个他一直渴望的深吻，他舔着声波的舌尖，再碰碰对方的上颚，他们的气味在此交换，他们的火种在此融合。  
接下来就轮到录音机安抚受惊的声波和他的接口，这是录音机对声波的补偿。  
还有发泄自己的欲望：想亲自拆他，而不是只是用道具玩弄的欲望。

End.

一小段镜像的场合：  
当录音机准备动手捆住声波时，声波用尽力气挣脱了控制，立刻变形为载具形态，想要逃跑。然而他忘记了自己无法恢复体型，现在变形后的他在录音机的光学镜里就只是一个小玩具车而已。  
“别想跑。”录音机一步追上声波，把他抓在手里，粗暴地掰开手中的白色小车让他强制变形。  
“现在你就是我的玩具。”


End file.
